Life At A Certain 221B Baker Street
by x - Torchwood's Baby Blue - x
Summary: They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. And they're right. And what you see is a life full of danger and death. And you love it. But for one reason and one reason only. You spent that life at 221B Baker Street.
1. Prologue

Life At A Certain 221B Baker Street

**I had this sudden idea after watching the last scene of TGG. It is going against all I believe in with my obsessions of Sherlock but I had to write it. Easy to pick up the story line. Please R&R and tell me if I've gone to far this time! I think they may be a little OOC so I would appreciate it if you could tell me. Starts with John POV then switches to Sherlock POV. Obvious where this takes place. Thanks TWBB xx **

Life With A Certain Sherlock

"The name's Sherlock Holmes an the address is 221B Baker Street."

From the minute he put is head back around the door, told me his name and the address we were meeting, and winked at me I knew life wit Sherlock Holmes was gonna be different. You don't think about these things, do you? Not in an ordinary life anyway.

They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. In the swimming pool with Sherlock, bomb strapped to me, snipers all over us, I knew I wasn't gonna die then. I was with Sherlock. And if he lived up to expectation, which he normally did, the he would get us out of here. Alive. And he did. Almost. We should have run. As soon as Moriarty had gone we should have ran. We both knew it, but we didn't. And then suddenly it was a choice between getting shot or being blown up…

That moment when Sherlock had his gun pointing towards the explosives, when he was gonna pull then trigger, _then _my life flashed before my eyes. I saw war, death and destruction. I saw Sherlock and Harry and Mycroft and Moriarty. I saw love and hate and friendships and enemies. I saw guns and explosions. I saw bodies and experiments. I saw 221B Baker Street. And then I saw Sherlock again. I saw him smile at me. I saw him laugh with me… and at me. I saw a look of hatred towards Moriarty and a look of sorrow towards me. We both knew we were going to die here…

They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. And they're right. And what you see is a life full of danger and death. And you love it. But for one reason and one reason only. You spent that life with Sherlock Holmes…

Life With A Certain John

When I first met John, I knew that he was going to bring out a different side of me. If anything, he was going to make me better. If anything, he was going to make me care about things. Things that weren't to do with cases. Little things that mean so much more to ordinary people. He knew life was going to be a roller coaster with me. He just didn't think about it at the time.

They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. When we were in the swimming pool, when John had the bomb strapped to him and snipers all over us, I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking he wasn't going to die here. I could see it in his eyes. He was scared, but he hadn't given up, not yet. As long as I did what I usually did and got us out in my usual way. I had to. And I did. Almost. We both knew we should have run. As soon as Moriarty had gone we should have ran. But we didn't. And then I had our lives in my hands again. And I had to choose between getting shot or being blown up…

The moment when I had my gun pointing towards the explosives, the moment when I was going to pull the trigger, that's when John knew he was going to die. That's when I knew I was going to die. And _that's _when our lives flashed before our eyes. I knew exactly what John saw. It was similar to me, I'm sure. I saw war, death and destruction. I saw John and Mycroft and Moriarty. I saw hate and enemies. I saw friendships that never lasted. I saw 221B Baker Street. And then I saw John again. I saw him smile. I saw him laugh. I saw fear in is eyes. I saw pure _fear_. Because we both knew, it was our time. We were both knew we were going to die here…

They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. And they're right. And what you see is a life full of danger and death. And you love it. But for one reason and one reason only. You spent that life with John Watson…

**So what do you think? Please tell, as always! Chapter 1 soon. Just a pre-warning: the rest of the story will be depressing! Sorry! Thanks for reading TWBB xx **


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is Chapter one. Quite short. Own zilch, which is such a shame! R&R please. Thanks. **

Sherlock looks at John. John looks at Sherlock. Sherlock gives John a questioning look. John nods. Sherlock sighs and braces himself. John braces himself. Sherlock spares one last look at John and mouths 'sorry'. John gives Sherlock a slight smile and another nod. This was it.

An ear splitting explosion that could be heard for miles rang in John and Sherlock's ears. They were thrown meters into the air and backwards towards the brick wall. They landed against the hard floor. Sherlock could see through the blood and dust the figure of John slumped against the wall. He managed to crawl over to him and drape himself over him in protection. Just before he blacked out he managed to see Moriarty laying in the dust and rubble. A second explosion burst out. Sherlock took the full force of it and his last thought before it all went black was 'John'.

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 soon. Please R&R. TWBB xx **


	3. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter 2. I'm not sure about it so… R&R as always. It goes Lestarde's POV, then Mycroft, the Anthea's. Thanks.

I was first on the scene as always. I didn't quite know what to expect. The facts were a bit hazy. But I knew it involved Sherlock and Doctor Watson. As I entered the destroyed swimming pool, I saw a man lying in the rubble covered in dust. I looked around. No sign of Sherlock or John. I turned. The image that faced me hit a nerve. I'm not really a man that shows his emotions publicly often, but the sight of John slumped against the wall and the protective body of Sherlock over him was something I couldn't ignore.

I followed a police officer into the swimming pool. I was told to prepare for the worst. I had done that a long time ago. I had just summoned some hope though. Hope that John Watson would make my brother better. Make him see sense and make him care. I worry about him and I get nothing from him. Just a scathing look an earful of bad violin playing. Hence the fact that I thought John was a step in the right direction for my baby brother. I entered. The first thing I saw was Moriarty of all people. Suddenly it all made sense. The bombs, the painting, the time. Moriarty. I turned. The image that faced me hit a nerve. I'm not really a man that shows his emotions publicly often, but the sight of John slumped against the wall and the protective body of Sherlock over him was something I couldn't ignore. 

I look down on the scene and wonder what I've done. I did this. I did. I can't face Mycroft. And I never will be able to. I killed his baby brother. The only thing that has kept him going for years. I didn't want to do it, but the voice in my ear said it would kill Mycroft if I didn't. I can hear him now. He's telling me to look what I've done. He's telling me to see the distraught look on Mycroft's face. And now he's telling me to face him. To face to what I've done. With tears pouring down my face, eyesight slightly obscured by this, I make my slow journey towards my caring boss.  
>"Anthea?"<br>"I'm sorry. I so sorry." 

**Confused with Anthea's POV yet? I can't wait to write more to explain! Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thanks for reading xx **


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, so, big author note coming up. Please read it though because it is ALL important. After the end of the last chapter, I didn't know where to go with it to explain my back-story, besides just out-right telling you. But then I had this brain wave. So I am changing this story into a Sherlock/Torchwood crossover. I apologise if anyone who is reading this story hasn't watched Torchwood or doesn't like Torchwood but this was my best bet for continuing this story with it's air of mystery! So onwards and upwards. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Torchwood or Sherlock. R&R as always. Thanks for reading. TWBB xx

"We have to find out what happened," Lestrade said, flicking through a pile of paperwork.

"Why do you care?" asked Anderson. "All you ever did was moan about him."

"Believe it or not Anderson, he was a good man. He may have been extremely annoying and unsociable, but he helped us a lot. He's dead, Anderson. Maybe you should appreciate him now he's gone. So, you going to help or not? 'Cos I'm finding out what happened. Whatever it takes."

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?" Anderson asked, exasperated.

"Get me Torchwood."

"Ok listen. I want you all to stop what you're doing at a convenient place. Leave it. Please. This is extremely important."

"Jack, what are we doing?" asked Tosh, shutting down her computer program.

"Team meeting. Boardroom. Two minutes. Ianto – coffee?" Jack asked, giving Ianto his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Sir," Ianto replied, smiling back.

Two minutes later, the Torchwood team were sitting in the boardroom, sipping coffee and looking at their boss expectedly.

"I have a friend, in Scotland Yard. Inspector Greg Lestrade," Jack started to explain.

"Oh yeah. We know him. He helped us one time last year. We owe him a favour, right?" Owen said, looking around for conformation from the rest of the team. They all nodded.

"Yeah, and this is it. Sort of. But part of it is I know the people… let me explain," Jack said after getting blank looks from the rest of the team.

After a good fifteen minutes, Jack had explained the story of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson with Jim Moriarty in the swimming pool. He also told the story of Anthea, Mycroft's PA. He told them the way Moriarty made her kill her bosses brother. The fact she had a false identity.

"And that's what this is about? You think there's a back story?" Gwen asked, sipping more of her industrial strength coffee.

"Of course. Mycroft Holmes is a very powerful man. She didn't exactly get that job by chance. Why would a 28 year old girl with amazing qualifications want a PA job. Ulterior motive? I think so…"

"So where do we start?" Ianto asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to write down a plan of action on.

"Well, Lestarde. Torchwood's going to London."

**Thanks for reading. TWBB x **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. Here is the chapter. Hope you like. I have to reviews as yet and I would love some so please do. Enjoy TWBB xx **

Lestrade put down his pen on his desk and sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face and glanced at the clock. 11:22pm. The rest of the office had gone home long before him. He sat alone in his office, the lamp on the desk being the only source of light on in the whole of Scotland Yard. Greg sighed again and look out of the window. He looked out at all that life. People rushing by without a care in the world. Even at this time. Of all the people out there who not actually deserved to die but could have. Could have been put in Sherlock and John's place. Should have been put in their place. All that life. And one man couldn't spare the lives of the two most people in the world. They just didn't know of yet.

Lestrade's thoughts were interrupted by a polite cough coming from the doorway. He hadn't noticed that the lights in the main office had been turned on and a figure had appeared at the door. Greg Lestrade wiped the tear away from his eye that had formed a few minutes before and looked up at the source of the cough. Smiling down at him was Captain Jack Harkness. The one and only. Lestrade smiled back and got up. He offered his hand to Jack who took it, shaking it with an even bigger grin on his face.  
>"Good to see you again," he said in his rich American voice before turning around the other four people who also seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Team, meet Greg. Again." Everyone smiled politely and Ianto waved a little at Lestrade. He just waved back and smiled before walking back behind his desk and sinking back into his chair. He gestured for Jack to take a seat and for the rest if the team to join them.<br>"First of all, thanks for coming at such short notice. And I know you and Sherlock didn't exactly get on but if you won't do it for him, then do it for me. And John. I need to know what happened in there. Down to the very last detail. And we're a bit out of our depth," Lestrade explained.  
>"That's fine. We understand. And to be honest, we kind of liked Sherlock in the end. He had the potential to be a good guy. He just needed a good telling to stop being so cocky!" Jack said, smiling at the thought of how much Sherlock reminded him of himself when he was that age. A long time ago.<br>"Yeah. I know. You should have seen them though Jack. The way Sherlock's body was over John's. As if he was protecting him. He was never a sociopath, was he? Not in the typical sense of the word. I think he cared for John a lot more than he was letting on. I want to find out if there was anyone else other than this Moriarty guy involved," Lestrade said. He handed over all the case files, paperwork etc to Jack.  
>"We understand," Gwen replied smiling softly at Greg. She could tell he cared. And she could tell Jack cared about him. This was going to be tough.<br>"Use what you need. The offices, the computer software. Whatever. The post-mortems are there, witness accounts, everything. Follow up whatever. But my money's on Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother. He connected I'm sure if it. "  
>"Ok thanks. Right you lot. Go for it," Jack instructed. The rest of them nodded and left the office. They spread out across the room, getting computers, reading paperwork. Jack hung back for a second.<br>"We will find out. Whatever it takes. I promise. Now go home. Sleep. Eat. We'll be fine."  
>"Are you sure?" Greg asked.<br>"Yes. Now go," Jack said smiling again.  
>"Thank you," Lestrade said again. Jack just nodded and watched him leave the office. He made sure he was through the doors before he turned to address the team.<br>"This is a whatever it takes job. We do all we can and then some. Understood?" Jack asked in a very authoritative way. The rest of the team nodded and got back to work. "Cos this is gonna get nasty," Jack continued under his breath so they couldn't hear. "Very nasty.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. TWBB xx **


	6. Chapter 5

Hey readers. I realise here that im not really moving the story on very quickly here but I really wanted to add this chapter in. I thought I needed something to brighten it up a bit so here it is. I will update the next chapter soon and get on with the story. Thanks. TWBB xx

Greg Lestarde groaned and turned over to look at his clock. 11:09. Ok. No, wait. NO! He should have been on work 3 and a half hours ago. Greg sat back heavily and groaned again. After a few minutes of getting his head together, Lestarde decided he better get up and go to work. Then he remembered who had taken over his office. Well, this was going to be fun.

"Ok team," said Jack, "We need to compile what we have so far. Which is, by the look on your faces, not a lot. Ah look. And here's Greg. He can join us, if he wants," Jack continued, addressing Greg rather than the rest of his half asleep team.  
>"Yeah sure. Just give us a minute. Go upstairs. Third door on your left. It's a conference room."<br>Jack nodded and turned towards the door. Tosh and Gwen got up, grabbing some paperwork as they went. Ianto got up and walked over to Owen who was still asleep in the chair. Ianto whacked him on the arm. Owen woke up with a start, swearing at Ianto in the process.  
>"Sorry Owen," Ianto replied, not really meaning it. No love lost there then was Lestrade thoughts as be entered his office. As he did so, he came face to with a very displeases looking Anderson and Donavon. Sally Donavon was sitting in his chair, arms crossed. Anderson was standing next to her, leaning slightly on his chair. Neither of them looked best pleased. Greg sighed, rolled his eyes and put his hands up in surrender.<br>"Before you say anything, I don't give a crap what you think, or thought, about Sherlock and John. Torchwood is here to help and find out what happened. You will have your office back soon. Just let them do their stuff. "  
>"How do you expect us to work in this mess? They have completely taken over our office. I mean, Ianto was very nice and everything but this just isn't on," Sally said.<br>"I have moved them to the board room. Just let them clean up a bit then you can have your desks back. And hands off Ianto by the way, Sally. He's taken," Lestrade said as he collected some work off his desk and headed towards the door. Sally looked slightly disappointed but tried to hide it.  
>"Really?" she asked casually. "By who?"<br>"Jack Harkness," he replied, not turning around but grinning madly as he walked though the door. That had certainly brightened his day a bit more.

So yeah. Please tell me what you think. Thanks again. TWBB 


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. Very short but for effect. Sorry. Hope you enjoy. Own zilch. **

Greg sat at the table opposite Jack.  
>"So?" he said, looking around the table expectedly. "What have you got?"<br>"Well," Gwen said, standing and purposely kicking Owen who had again fallen asleep next her. "We have considered everyone you said and focused on Mycroft. Information was limited. Well, legal information was. We had to dig deep, enter the MI6 records which Tosh did very well may I add. Even then there wasn't a lot. But when we did finally find enough, he was clean. Well in this investigation. Not in others. But that's a different story. So we went with his PA. Anthea. And that's where it got interesting. Tosh..." she indicated to her college to continue.  
>"Yes. Well false identify. Very good one though. She hid for a long time. But if you dig deep enough and in the right places, you can find the truth."<br>"And?" Lestarde asked.  
>"One name kept cropping up. That's all. Just one. Irene Adler."<p>

**So let me know what you think. I am trying to move this on but it is presenting a bit of a problem. Brian can't focus on it at the mo! But even if it is awful, do tell! Thanks for reading. TWBB xx **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long but as I said at the end of the last chapter, this one has been presenting a problem! Still here we go. Hope you enjoy!**

Anthea sat in the chair with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, shaking.

"Why didn't you let them take me?" she whispered to her boss who was sitting on the table, looking down at her.

"Why would I do that? What did you do?" he asked.

She looked up at him through her hair that fell in front of her face. "They didn't tell you? I mean, forensics. They didn't explain?"

"Explain what?"

"It wasn't a bullet from a hand gun that set off the bomb, it was a sniper…" She looked back down through her tears.

"What are you trying to say?" Mycroft asked, suddenly concerned as he realised what his PA was getting at.

"When I was at school, we learnt about the first world war, and the soldiers. Shell shock and deserters. Mainly what happened to them. They got five men to stand in front of the condemned man with guns. On a command, they had to fire. But only one of them had live bullets…"

"Anthea…?"

"That's what he made me do. But I had the live bullet," she sobbed.

Mycroft stared at her, not able to believe what he was hearing. "You… you shot the jacket?" Anthea just nodded. Mycroft got up from the table and walked around to behind his desk. He sunk into the chair. "Who is 'he'?" he asked, putting his head in his hands.

"A man who's name should never be said. Maybe even the devil himself."

"Tell me," Mycroft almost shouted.

"Moriarty."

**It is getting very dark, this is! But please tell me what you think. I need to do longer chapters I think. But for me, short ones suit this type of story. It was be greatly appreciated if you could give me your opinion on this. Thank you for reading. TWBB xx **


	9. Appologies and Help not a chapter

Apologies, this is not a chapter! I have a dilemma. And I need your help, please? See, I have no idea where to go with this. It is a complete dead end. But I have a new story lined up using this prologue. So I was wondering, should I leave this story up and copy the prologue into a new story and go with that or should I delete chapter one to seven, keep the prologue and write this new one in the same place. Please review and tell me what you think. Or PM. But please, please help me out! Thanks for your time. TWBB xx


End file.
